A Love Hate Relationship Between Ninjas
by akiryuu
Summary: One day during training, Naruto flips out on Sakura. She says something creating trouble and damaging his mental stability. Yaoi, language. NaruxSasu..On hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Dont own Naruto..

Warnings:Everyone is around the age of 20(aka Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata ect.)Yaoi.

This is the REDONE chapter...I'll have the second redone chapter out sometime soon...

* * *

"NARUTO! STOP ANNOYING SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura angrily. The blonde looked angrily at Sakura.

"Can't you talk about anything else, Sakura-_chan_? Heh, you think I'm annoying, I wasn't even doing anything to him. You're even more annoying then me and ATLEAST I DON'T HAVE A LARGE FOREHEAD!" Naruto yelled, very out of character, at the pink-haired nin.

"Shut up Naruto. Well atleast I'm not some monster." She retaliated loudly. Kakashi who was sitting on a thick tree branch, enjoying his book, looked up with his visible eye widened.Sasuke turned around, glaring at Sakura with his Sharigan eyes. Naruto just stood there, his forehead protector shadowed his eyes. He knew it, she was just like everyone else in the village. She hated him, hated him because of Kyuubi. All the years she knew him, she faked her friendship simply to get to his best friend, Sasuke. Naruto never did anything to her, had he? The blonde nin had saved her numorous times; yet she still hated him. And to think, he was so naiive he didn't realize it. Yeah, Naruto admitted mentioning her forhead wasn't right but Sakura opened her big mouth and called him a monster, which was sort of forbidden to call him.It was just not right and atleast Ino, who had a huge mouth, knew not to say that. Plus she didn't think that.

"What the hell is you're problem Sakura. You KNOW he isn't a monster. God you really are stupid and annoying." Sasuke spat angrily at her. The Uchiha was beyond pissed. He did not like anyone calling _his _dobe a monster, which he wasn't. The blonde was Naruto, the loud idiot who loved ramen, he was very far from being a monster. His bright blue eyes always seemed to shine with innocence and had a soft look to them.

"Sasuke-kun..What are you saying?" She softly said while taking a stepback."

"What I'm saying is that I hate you and I wish you would just go away." The Uchiha said. It felt like a had just stabbed her with a katanna over and over in the chest. Salty tears stained her cheeks as Sakura just stared at her love with disbelief. She loved him.

"I LOVED YOU SASUKE! I LOVED YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU LOVE ME BACK!"

"I hate you, so how could I love you?Just leave me alone and don't ever talk to Naruto again."

"Mah, everyone calm down. Training is over today." Kakashi said. Still Naruto didn't move. It seemed that he was in some sort of daze. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and shook him, which he had gotten no response. The jounin picked Naruto off, going to Tsunade.

Sakura felt guilty. Why did she have to open her big mouth, it only seemed to cause trouble. She didn't think Naruto was a monster, it just kind of slipped out. And on top of all this drama she unintentionally created, she learned her love, hated her. But really, what did Sakura know about love. It could've been just a stupid crush that over the years, bacame an obsession. One thing she was going to do was to make it up to Naruto. How she was going to; she didn't know. But that was going to be the first thing she was going to do, and if she couldn't do that, Sakura was going to continue to try. Then after that she was going to ask "fuzzy eyebrows" as Naruto called him out. After those things, maybe she could rebuild her relationship with Sasuke. Keyword being MAYBE. Or maybe Sakura was just getting ahead of herself. But she **HAD** to make it up to Naruto for her stupidness. The pink haired nin ran home and locked herself in her room crying.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi came into her office with a dazed Naruto.

"Um...A friend of his called him a monster and he's been like this for about 10 minutes."

"Bring him here..." she demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

School is going to start in a few weeks, sadly..and that means that the chapters are going to be longer(maybe) and probably a new chapter will be posted every week...i know it doesnt make sense..but math,english, and history gets sooooooo boring(and the teachers dont care..)so yeah...hehehe

**Disclaimer**:dont own

**Note**:everything in bold and underline are quotes i found on the internet..and the characters might be OOC..i hope not im trying to keep them in character..

* * *

**The longer I was away from you.. The more I realize.. I wasn't in love with you.. I was in love with the idea of you**..

* * *

Naruto sat there; staring off into space. His apartment was small, lonely, quiet, and oddly cold. He didn't know what time it was; nor did he care. He didn't want to see anyone. All the blonde needed was sometime to think. Naruto thought about how he how he USED to like Sakura. He gave a sad laugh when he thought about how he thought he knew her. 

_Caring_

_Sweet_

_Pretty_

_Smart_

_Strong_

_Inoccent _

Haruno Sakura-she was none of that. It was all fake; her smiles, comments, everything. So did that mean that her her 'love' with Sasuke fake? Naruto really didn't care.

_Hateful_

_Cold_

_Ignorant_

That's who she truly is.

Tsunade was beyond pissed. She wanted to find out who said that to him and make them have a slow and painful death. Rubbing her temples, she sighed. Kakashi didn't tell her who said those awful words to him, but she was going to find out one way or another.

"Shizune..." The sannin began.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go and get Uchiha Sasuke."

"hai."

Tsunage sighed leaning back into her blue chair and looked out the large window behind her. Dark grey clouds filled the sky and thunder was roaring. The weather seemed to fit her mood. Her thoughts went to Naruto. Was he in the same state he was when Kakashi brought him to her? Or was he planning to go and eat some-Uchiha Sasuke walked in the hokage's office. His lips in a straight fine line and the sharigan was oddly glowing

"Uchiha Sasuke, who said that to Naruto?" Tsunade asked knowing that the raven haired man knew full well what she was talking about.

"Haruno. Sakura." Sasuke spat angrily. Her light brown eyes widen in suprise,"She had no right to say that to him!"

"No she didn't. She will be severly punished."

**

* * *

**

If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is a part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us.  
_Herman Hesse

* * *

_

Naruto heard a loudly knock on his door. He really didn't want to open the door but he thought it was rude not to answer. Slowly got up from his bed and went to the door. Upon opening he saw her.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"What do you want?I'm kinda busy." he said with fake happiness and a fake smile. All she did was stare.

"I'm sorry.I'm so sorry."

"For what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto lied tilting his head to the side.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE NOT THE MONSTER, I AM!I SAID THOSE HORRIBLE WORDS TO YOU THAT I DIDN'T MEAN!" sobbed Sakura with tears staining her cheeks.

"I don't care."

"Are you mad?Do you hate me?TELL ME NARUTO!" the pink leaf nin yelled hysterically.

**

* * *

**

Am I mad? That's your main concern after shattering my whole world? Mad for what? For breaking my heart? Or taking my innocence away? All the lies? Maybe for letting me put all my trust in you only to be betrayed? How about the fact that you didn't have the decency to tell me to my face? Or the way you think it's crazy that I'm crying over it, cause you think breaking up is no big deal? Am I mad? No. More like crushed.

* * *

"No, I'm not mad. I don't hate you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said and he saw his ex-teammate sigh in relief,"I loathe you and I'm beyond pissed. Now **Leave.Me.Alone**."

"Naru-Sakura what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked nonchantly. She ran away crying. Why couldn't he forgive her? But it was her goal to make him forgive her, for her own sanity.The rain poured seemed to pour on Sakura as she made her way home. The medic nin wasn't walking fast, no she was taking her sweet time.

"Haruno Sakura, the Hokage wants to see you." a summoner said out of nowhere and she nodded turning around heading for the hokage's office.

"Haruno Sakura.." the hokage annouced coldly making the 20 year old flinch,"do you know what you have done..caused?"

"Yes."

"How could you say something like that?You actions will be punished." said Tsunade.

"Whats my punishment?"

* * *

**A/N**: ARG...dammit...i cant think of a punishment for Sakura yet...so ill end it here..i know its short...but yeah.. if you have an idea...please tell me...and this chapter was crap...i think..not sure..hehe... 


End file.
